Goodbye
by shoujo no sekai
Summary: AU, Yaya adalah seorang gadis SMA biasa yang terjebak dalam masa lalunya. summary ancur, all flash back.


"Eh... eh... kalian sudah dengar belum?"

"Dengar apaan?"

"Masa kamu nggak tahu?! Itu loh... kabarnya si Taufan murid dari kelas 10-D itu, udah jadian!"

"Hah?! Jadian? Sama siapa?"

"Katanya sih... sama Ying, murid dari kelas 10-B."

"Yah... aku gak punya kesempatan deh..."

"Tenang aja... Gempa dan Air kan masih jomblo. Terus katanya, si Fang udah putus!"

"Eh, yang benar?!"

Yaya yang mendengar obrolan dari beberapa siswi di kantin hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Dengan cepat, Yaya berlari meninggalkan kantin.

Memang, kabar Taufan jadian dengan salah satu murid IPS sudah menyebar luas, dikarnakan dia adalah salah satu pangeran sekolah. Tapi sesungguhnya Yaya sedang tidak ingin mendengar kabar itu, hatinya terasa hancur setiap kali mendengar berita itu.

'Menyebalkan.' batin Yaya kesal.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy milik Animonsta yang jelas**

 **Genre(s): Drama**

 **Rate: K+**

 **Warning: AU, Typo, OOC, Alur kecepetan/kelamaan, Cerita gaje, EYD ancur, dl**

* * *

 _Flash back on_

 _Dengan gugup Yaya dan sahabatnya, Nana, sedang berdiri di depan mading untuk mengetahui kelas mana yang akan mereka masuki._

 _Sungguh rasanya jantung Yaya seperti mau copot, dia takut kalau ternyata Nana tidak sekelas dengannya, karna teman yang dia miliki disekolah ini hanya Nana saja._

 _Sebisa mungkin Yaya menerobos kerumunan manusia yang ada didepan mading karena alasan yang sama. Tapi percuma saja, karena setiap kali berusaha, Yaya pasti akan terdorong kebelakang._

 _"_ _Kau tidak apa-apa Yaya?" tanya Nana sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Yaya._

 _"_ _Ah... iya, aku nggak apa-apa kok. Terima kasih!" jawab Yaya sambil menerima uluran tangannya._

 _Sekarang satu-satunya cara, mereka harus menunggu sampai semua orang pergi dari mading. Padahal Yaya mau cepat-cepat mengetahui dia akan memasuki kelas apa, supaya saat mencari tempat duduk nanti gampang. Yaya menghela nafas pasrah dan menunggu disamping Nana._

 _Cukup lama Yaya menunggu akhirnya mading sepi dari murid-murid tadi, hanya ada dua atau tiga orang disana. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Yaya dan Nana menuju ke mading tersebut. Mata mereka menelusuri nama demi nama yang tertera disana, setelah beberapa kali mencari akhirnya Yaya menemukan namanya._

 ** _l Yaya yah l 9-3 l_**

 _"_ _Nana, ini namaku!" ucap Yaya semangat._

 _"_ _Hah? Mana? Mana?" tanya Nana._

 _"_ _Ini... disini!" seru Yaya senang sambil menunjuk namanya. Nana melihat tempat nama Yaya tertera dan seketika wajahnya menjadi sumringah._

 _"_ _KITA SEKELAS!" teriak mereka berdua saling berpelukan dan tanpa mereka sadari mereka sudah menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa orang disana. Tapi Yaya tidak peduli._

 _"_ _Eh... tapi ngomong-ngomong, wali kelas kita siapa ya?" tanya Nana setelah melepaskan pelukan mereka. Yaya pun kembali melihat mading dan mencari nama guru yang akan menjadi wali kelas mereka. Betapa terkejutnya Yaya saat melihat siapa yang akan menjadi wali kelasnya nanti._

 ** _Wali kelas 9-3: Papa Zola_**

 _"_ _Yaya?" panggil Nana. Yaya tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada Nana, karena sangking kagetnya. Karena tidak mendapat respon dari gadis berkerudung merah muda itu, Nana mengguncang badan Yaya dengan pelan._

 _"_ _Kau kenapa?" tanya Nana heran. Yaya pun menunjuk ke arah mading atau lebih tepatnya ke sebuah nama. Nana pun melihat apa yang Yaya tunjuk, dan dengan seketika matanya terbelalak tidak percaya._

 _"_ _Pa... PAPA ZOL-" dengan cepat Yaya membungkam mulut sahabatnya itu._

 _"_ _Sssst... jangan teriak juga kali, Nana." Bisik Yaya agar tidak terdengar oleh orang lain. Yaya pun melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Nana._

 _"_ _Tapi Yaya, wa... wali kelas kita itu-" belum sempat Nana menyelesaikan ucapannya, Yaya sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu._

 _"_ _Iya aku tahu, tapi, kita mau gimana lagi?" tanya Yaya kepada Nana. Tidak sengaja, mata Yaya melihat jam dinding yang berada di atas mading._

 _'_ _Sekarang jam 06.59.' batin Yaya._

 _"_ _Ayo Nana kita ke kelas, sudah jam segini, nanti kita terlambat." Ucap Yaya sambil menunjuk kearah jam dinding yang berada di atas mading. Nana melihat jam pun langsung menarik tangan Yaya._

 _"_ _KITA TERLAMBAT!" teriak Nana. Nana berlari sambil menarik tangan Yaya dengan kasar, sedangkan Yaya hanya bisa pasrah saat dirinya dibawa lari oleh Nana._

 _O-O-O_

 _KRIIIINNGG_

 _Akhirnya setelah mendengar ceramah panjang dari Papa Zola, Yaya bisa istirahat sekarang. Yaya pun berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju bangku sahabatnya, Nana._

 _"_ _Nana, ayo kita ke kantin." ajak Yaya kepada Nana._

 _"_ _Ah... iya, tunggu sebentar!" ucap Nana sambil memasukkan buku dan peralatan tulis ke tasnya. Setelah itu Nana berdiri dan menggenggam tangan Yaya dengan erat._

 _"_ _Ayo!" ucap Yaya sebelum mereka berjalan menuju kantin bersama. Selama perjalanan menuju kantin, Nana sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti bicara._

 _Cukup aneh, Nana yang dikenal orang-orang sebagai anak yang pendiam dan pemalu, ternyata adalah gadis yang selalu banyak bicara. Yaya tidak tahu kenapa alasannya, tapi yang jelas, dia tetap sahabat Yaya._

 _"_ _Yaya... setelah pulang sekolah, kamu bisa datang ke ruang seni?" tanya Nana tiba-tiba._

 _"_ _Eh? Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Yaya kepada Nana._

 _"_ _Po... pokoknya datang aja?" ucap Nana dengan wajah memerah. Sebenarnya Yaya cukup curiga dengan tingkah laku sahabatnya, sebelum Yaya sempat bertanya, Nana sudah berjalan melewati Yaya._

 _"_ _Nana! Tunggu aku!" seru Yaya sambil berlari menyusul Nana._

 _O-O-O_

 _"_ _Baiklah cukup sampai disini pertemuan kita hari ini, bagi yang sudah selesai silahkan pulang dan bagi yang belum, ibu tunggu di ruang guru. Sampai jumpa di pertemuan berikutnya." ucap sang guru sebelum meninggalkan kelas._

 _Yaya melihat sekelilingnya, hanya sedikit dari keseluruhan murid yang keluar dari kelas, sang ketua kelas sedikit heran, bagaimana mereka bisa menyelesaikan soal susah seperti ini dengan cepat? Sepertinya Yaya harus meningkatkan waktu belajarnya, agar rangking 1 tidak direbut orang lain._

 _Tiba-tiba Nana berdiri dari kursinya dan membereskan peralatan tulisnya lalu memasukkannya kedalam tas._

 _"_ _Yaya." bisik Nana tepat di telinga Yaya._

 _"_ _Ada apa?" tanya Yaya sambil berbisik._

 _"_ _Jangan lupa janjimu!" bisik Nana lagi. Yaya menatap mata Nana seakan mengatakan 'Sejak kapan aku berjanji padamu?'. Tapi Nana mengeluarkan puppy eyes nya yang membuat Yaya tidak tega melihatnya. Yaya menghela nafas pasrah sebelum menjawab._

 _"_ _Iya...lya! Aku akan menemuimu nanti." bisik Yaya sedikit lebih keras. Tiba-tiba Nana memeluk Yaya dengan sangat erat sampai membuat sang ketua kelas kesulitan bernapas._

 _"_ _Terima kasih Yaya." Ucap Nana sedikit kencang. Nana pun segera berlari keluar kelas, sepertinya dia tidak sadar, kalau dia sudah menarik perhatian murid lain dari tadi._

 _'_ _Nana... Nana...' batin Yaya sambil menggelengkan kepala._

 _O-O-O_

 _"_ _Baiklah Yaya, kau boleh pulang sekarang." ucap sang guru kepada Yaya._

 _"_ _Terima kasih bu." Ucap Yaya. Yaya pun salim kepada sang guru sebelum berjalan keluar dari ruang guru._

 _Selama perjalanan menuju ke ruang seni, Yaya terus membuat 1001 pertanyaan untuk Nana nanti._

 _'_ _Kenapa kau menyuruhku kesini?'_

 _'_ _Kamu kenapa?'_

 _'_ _Apa terjadi sesuatu?'_

 _'_ _Ada masalah apa?'_

 _Oke, Yaya sepertinya mulai penasaran kenapa Nana ingin Yaya menemuinya. Seharusnya sekarang Yaya sudah pulang, mandi, sholat, lalu belajar untuk ujian minggu depan._

 _Saat di tengah jalan, tiba-tiba gadis itu mendengar suara seseorang._

 _"_ _Taufan, kita mau disini sampai kapan sih? Aku mau pulang!"_

 _"_ _Sabar sedikit dong Gopal! Aku cuma mau tahu pendapatmu tentang lagu baruku saja kok."_

 _Yaya mengernyit dahi, kemudian Yaya mendongakkan kepalanya._

 _Ruang musik_

 _"_ _Bukankah, hari ini tidak ada ekskul apapun?" gumam Yaya pelan. Pikirannya mengatakan, agar Yaya cepat-cepat berjalan menuju ke ruang seni. Sedangkan hatinya, justru menyuruh Yaya untuk melihat siapa yang ada di dalam ruangan itu._

 _Karena Yaya di kuasai rasa penasaran, akhirnya gadis itu mengintip melalui celah pintu. Dia melihat ada 2 pemuda didalam sana. Salah satunya bertubuh gempal, dia memiliki kulit yang cukup hitam. Kalau tidak salah namanya Gopal._

 _Dan pemuda satu lagi, dia mengenakan jaket berwarna biru tua, dan topi berwarna biru tua didominasikan warna putih dan letaknya topi nya pun kesamping. Dia sedang memangku sebuah gitar akustik. Kalau tidak salah namanya Taufan._

 _"_ _Kalau begitu, cepatlah!" rengek Gopal._

 _"_ _Iya... iya..." ucap Taufan sambil membetulkan senar gitarnya._

 _"_ _Oke sudah siap, aku mulai ya..." ucap Taufan sebelum dia bernyanyi._

 _Alunan gitar pun sebagai permulaan, perlahan namun pasti suara gitar itu semakin lama semakin merdu._

 _Yaya terdiam saat Taufan mulai menyanyikan lagu barunya, waktu seakan berhenti berputar. Suara yang cukup maskulin mulai memasuki telinga gadis itu. Bagaikan semilir angin yang lembut, yang terus berhembus dan membuat banyak orang menjadi tenang._

 _Entah mengapa, Yaya merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang menggelitik di dalam perutnya. Alunan lagu yang dimainkan oleh pemuda bertopi miring itu, seakan candu bagi Yaya. Pikirannya seakan terhipnotis saat suara pemuda itu menyapa telinganya._

 _Tanpa terasa oleh Yaya, bahwa pemuda bernama Taufan itu, sudah menyelesaikan nyanyiannya. Taufan tersenyum lebar dan menatap Gopal._

 _"_ _Bagaimana? Bagus kan?" tanya Taufan percaya diri._

 _"_ _Hmmm... iya." jawab Gopal dengan wajah malas._

 _Taufan pun tersenyum dengan bangganya. Pemuda bertopi biru tua itu menatap pintu dan tanpa sadar, matanya dan mata Yaya bertemu._

 _Deg Deg Deg_

 _Jantung Yaya berdetak lebih kencang, lebih kencang dibandingkan saat dia berada di depan mading tadi pagi. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Yaya langsung berlari meninggalkan ruang musik._

 _Deg Deg Deg Deg Deg Deg_

 _Gadis berkerudung merah muda itu berhenti berlari, Yaya merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia belum pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya._

 _'_ _Aku ini kenapa?' batin Yaya heran._

 _Kejadian tadi pun terulang kembali di otak Yaya. Yaya ingat, saat jari kekar Taufan memetik senar gitar dengan pelan dan teratur._

 _Dia ingat, saat wajah Taufan melembut ketika menyanyikan lagu tadi. Begitu menghayati dan begitu tenang._

 _Gadis itu ingat, saat bibir tipis Taufan mengalunkan suaranya, menjadi sebuah nada yang enak untuk didengar._

 _Mata Yaya membulat ketika menyadari bahwa pikirannya telah melambung jauh. Dengan cepat, Yaya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat dan menepuk pipinya dengan keras. Rona merah perlahan muncul di wajah rupawan gadis berkerudung merah muda itu._

 _'_ _Apa yang sudah kupikirkan' batin Yaya._

 _Yaya menggelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju ruang seni._

 _O-O-O_

 _"_ _Kau lama sekali, habis ngapain aja?"_

 _Yaya melihat Nana menatapnya dengan wajah kesal, mulut gadis berkerudung jingga itu cemberut. Yaya menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu ruangan tersebut._

 _"_ _Aku tadi harus mengumpulkan tugas dulu." jawab Yaya seadanya. Nana menatap Yaya curiga tapi dia tidak bertanya lebih jauh._

 _"_ _Jadi, kenapa kau menyuruhku kesini?" tanya Yaya langsung pada inti pembicaraan._

 _Seketika, wajah Nana menjadi merah bagaikan mawar. Gadis itu menunduk malu, sedangkan Yaya mengernyit dahinya heran._

 _"_ _Se... sebenarnya..." gumam Nana bahkan hampir tidak terdengar. Yaya pun mendekati Nana, agar bisa mendengar lebih jelas apa yang di ucapkan sahabatnya itu._

 _"_ _Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Yaya._

 _"_ _A... aku menyukai seseorang..." gumam Nana._

 _"_ _Hah?"_

 _"_ _A... aku menyukai seseorang."_

 _"_ _Apa? Aku tidak dengar?"_

 _"_ _AKU MENYUKAI SESEORANG! PUAS?!" teriak Nana karena jengkel dengan ketidak pekaan Yaya. Yaya memegangi telinganya yang habis diteriaki Nana._

 _"_ _Aduh... gak usah pakai teriak kali!" ucap Yaya sedikit membentak._

 _"_ _Habisnya..."ucap Nana sambil cemberut. Yaya memutar matanya saat melihat ekspresi sahabatnya itu._

 _"_ _Jadi siapa yang kau sukai?" tanya Yaya penasaran. Nana pun mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Yaya, dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat mata sang ketua kelas terbelalak._

 _"_ _HAH? KAMU SUKA SAMA API?!" teriak Yaya tidak percaya._

 _"_ _Sssstt... jangan teriak-teriak, Yaya!" bisik Nana sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya._

 _"_ _Ta... tapi...kenapa?" tanya Yaya yang masih tidak percaya._

 _"_ _Me... menurutku dia itu manis... terus polos kayak anak-anak, jadi aku suka." jawab Nana dengan gugup. Yaya mengangguk paham, sang ketua kelas tahu kalau sahabatnya itu sangat menyukai anak-anak. Jadi wajar jika Nana menyukai cowok yang kekanakkan seperti Api._

 _Tiba-tiba Yaya teringat dengan kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Dimana jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dan wajahnya yang memanas. Yaya mengambil nafas sejenak dan membuka suara._

 _"_ _Nana, aku mau bertanya sesuatu boleh?" tanya Yaya._

 _"_ _Tentu, kau mau bertanya apa?" tanya Nana._

 _"_ _Begini... sebenarnya tadi..." Yaya mulai menceritakan kejadian dimana berawal saat dia berhenti di ruang musik dan berakhir dengan jantung yang berdetak tidak karuan._

 _Saat Yaya menyelesaikan ceritanya, dia melihat Nana menatapnya dengan lembut._

 _"_ _Yaya ternyata sudah dewasa ya..." ucap Nana menggoda Yaya. Yaya hanya bisa mengernyit dahi karena tidak paham._

 _"_ _Maksudnya?" tanya Yaya. Nana menghela nafas pelan sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya._

 _"_ _Maksudku, kamu itu jatuh cinta sama Taufan." ucap Nana sambil tersenyum. Butuh waktu bagi Yaya, untuk mencerna kata-kata yang diucapkan Nana barusan._

 _Krik Krik Krik Krik_

 _"_ _EEEHH?!" teriak Yaya tidak percaya. Nana dengan cepat menutup kedua telinganya._

 _"_ _Terserah kau percaya atau tidak yang jelas, kau memang jatuh cinta sama Taufan." Ucap Nana dengan nada santai._

 _"_ _Tapi bagaimana bisa?" tanya Yaya dengan wajah seperti kepiting rebus, Nana yang melihat itu pun tersenyum jahil._

 _"_ _Aku juga tidak tahu. Karena cara orang jatuh cinta itu beda-beda misalnya, aku suka sama Api karena dia itu kekanak-kanakkan. Sedangkan kamu, suka sama Taufan saat dia sedang menyanyi kan? Dan kamu belum tahu penyebab kamu suka dia, kan? Berarti mungkin saja, perasaan kamu sama Taufan itu cuma sementara." jelas Nana panjang lebar. Sedangkan Yaya hanya mematung mendengar penjelasan sahabatnya._

 _Oh... sepertinya, Yaya tidak akan bisa fokus belajar untuk beberapa minggu ke depan._

 _O-O-O_

 _"_ _Bangun... selamat pagi cikgu, kebenaran!"_

 _"_ _Selamat pagi cikgu, kebenaran!"_

 _"_ _Selamat pagi wahai murid kebenaran. Duduk ke kursi kamu masing-masing!" seluruh murid pun duduk ke kursi mereka masing-masing._

 _"_ _Baiklah... sebelum memulai pelajaran kebenaran hari ini, bapak memiliki kabar baik untuk kamu semua." Ucap Papa Zola yang seketika membuat murid didiknya berbisik ria._

 _"_ _Kabar apa cikgu?" tanya salah satu murid. Papa Zola tertawa sebentar sebelum membuka suara._

 _"_ _KABARNYA ADALAH... TEMAN SEBANGKU KALIAN AKAN BAPAK TUKAR !" teriak Papa Zola sambil mengangkat sebuah kotak kecil ke udara._

 _Sementara itu, murid-murid dikelas itu menjadi ramai. Ada yang bersorak riang, dan ada juga yang kecewa karena harus dipisah dari teman sebangkunya._

 _"_ _Diam semuanya!" murid-murid pun diam, Papa Zola menatap muridnya sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya._

 _"_ _Caranya adalah... kamu semua harus mengambil kertas didalam kotak ini. Di dalam kertas itu... terdapat angka dan kamu semua harus mencari angka yang sama untuk menjadi teman sebangku kalian. Paham?" tanya Papa Zola._

 _"_ _Paham cikgu!" jawab seluruh murid dikelas itu._

 _"_ _Kalau begitu, KALIAN TUNGGU APA LAGI? CEPAT BARIS! CEPAT!" teriak Papa Zola yang disertai dengan hujan yang keluar dari mulutnya._

 _Dengan cepat para murid berbaris untuk mengambil gulungan kertas yang ada didalam kotak kecil tersebut. Satu persatu murid maju kedepan._

 _Dan ketika semua murid sudah mendapatkan gulungan kertas tersebut, Papa Zola kembali berteriak._

 _"_ _BUKA KERTAS ITU SEKARANG!" seluruh murid pun membuka gulungan kertas dan melihat angka yang tertulis disana._

 _'_ _4.' batin Yaya._

 _Saat gadis menyandang gelar ketua kelas itu ingin mencari teman sebangkunya, seorang pemuda berdiri disalah satu kursi dan berteriak._

 _"_ _ADA YANG DAPAT NOMOR 4?" teriak pemuda itu. Yaya dengan cepat menoleh, untuk melihat siapa teman sebangkunya itu dan membelalakkan mata tidak percaya._

 _'_ _TIDAK MUNGKIN!' teriak Yaya dalam hati._

 _Dengan ragu, Yaya mengangkat tangannya. Sang ketua kelas melihat seluruh murid menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Pemuda yang melihat teman sebangkunya pun langsung turun dari kursinya._

 _"_ _Ja... jadi kau teman sebangkuku ya? Ha... hahaha." ucap pemuda itu disertai tawa canggung. Sedangkan murid yang lain, hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan kasihan._

 _'_ _Kasihan sekali Taufan.'_

 _'_ _Semoga Taufan tidak apa-apa.'_

 _'_ _Semoga kau selamat dari Yaya, Taufan.'_

 _Dan beberapa do'a dari murid lain untuk pemuda bernama Taufan._

 _Ditambah lagi, dengan aksi Taufan menaiki kursi, ada kemungkinan besar bahwa pemuda itu akan mendapatkan hukuman, dari sang ketua kelas tentunya._

 _Sedangkan Yaya –yang belum sadar dari keterkejutannya- hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala. Sebisa mungkin gadis itu menahan rasa gugupnya._

 _Yaya menolehkan kepalanya ke sebelah kiri dan melihat Nana sedang tersenyum jahil kearahnya._

 _"_ _Cikgu Papa!" panggil Taufan sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya. Papa Zola melihat kearahnya._

 _"_ _Ada apa wahai anak muda?" tanya Papa Zola._

 _"_ _Kira-kira posisi duduk ini sampai kapan cikgu?" tanya Taufan._

 _Bukannya menjawab, Papa Zola justru tertawa keras. Semua murid mengernyit keheran melihat wali kelas mereka tertawa layaknya orang tidak waras._

 _Cukup lama, akhirnya Papa Zola berhenti tertawa dan menjawab pertanyaan Taufan._

 _"_ _Posisi duduk kalian berlaku sampai... KALIAN LULUS! Hore, yeyyy..." jawab Papa Zola yang diakhiri dengan tepuk tangan dari sang guru._

 _Mendengar jawaban Papa Zola, semua murid membelalakkan mata kaget._

 _"_ _APA?!"_

 _O-O-O_

 ** _9 months later_**

 _"_ _Apa yang kau lakukan Nana?"_

 _Yaya mengernyit heran saat melihat sahabatnya sedang serius menulis sebuah surat._

 _"_ _Cuci piring." Yaya memutar matanya, sepertinya pertanyaan yang dia sampaikan itu salah._

 _"_ _Baiklah, aku ubah pertanyaanku. Kau menulis surat untuk siapa?" Tanya Yaya lagi._

 _Sang ketua kelas bisa melihat rona merah terlukis di wajah gadis berkerudung jingga itu. Nana menoleh kearah Yaya dan tersenyum lebar._

 _"_ _Bulan depan kan kita akan Ujian Nasional, jadi aku berpikir untuk menulis surat untuk Api." jawab Nana dengan wajah yang semakin memerah._

 _Yaya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti._

 _'_ _Pantas saja Nana terlihat serius, ternyata buat Api.' batin Yaya._

 _"_ _Yaya." panggil Nana._

 _"_ _Ada apa?"_

 _"_ _Kenapa kau tidak mengirim surat juga, ke Taufan misalnya?" Yaya terdiam, sesaat kemudian wajah gadis berkerudung merah muda itu memerah._

 _"_ _YANG BENAR SAJA NANA?!" teriak Yaya bercampur tidak percaya dan malu._

 _"_ _NGGAK USAH TERIAK JUGA KALI!" teriak Nana kesal karena temannya berteriak dengan sangat kencang._

 _Beruntung sekarang sudah waktunya pulangsekolah dan mereka sekarang berada di kantin sekolah, sehingga tidak ada yang mendengar teriakan mereka._

 _"_ _Pokoknya, aku tidak mau!" ucap Yaya dengan tegas. Sang ketua kelas membuang wajahnya kearah lain._

 _Nana yang mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu, hanya menghela nafas berat._

 _"_ _Yaya." Yaya menoleh kearah Nana dan terlonjak kaget._

 _Sang ketua kelas melihat Nana sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan puppy eyes miliknya. Kedua tangannya terkepal didepan dada dan mulut yang sedikit maju kedepan. Jujur, rasanya Yaya ingin sekali muntah saat melihat wajah sahabatnya, jika saja dia tidak bisa menahan rasa mualnya._

 _"_ _Yaya kumohon... kirimlah surat untuk Taufan. Aku hanya tidak mau mengirim surat sendirian." ucap Nana._

 _Yaya berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikan ucapan sahabatnya itu. Tapi saat dia melihat mata Nana sedikit berair, Yaya jadi merasa tidak tega. Yaya akhirnya menghela nafas dengan kasar._

 _"_ _Baiklah... baiklah, aku akan mengirim surat padanya! Puas?" ucap Yaya diakhiri dengan pertanyaan._

 _Nana yang mendengar jawaban dari sahabatnya itu langsung tersenyum lebar._

 _"_ _Terima kasih Yaya!" seru Nana senang, sedangkan Yaya sendiri sudah mengeluarkan aura hitam disekitarnya._

 _Nana dengan cepat merobek selembar kertas dari bukunya dan mengambil pensil dari tempat pensilnya, kemudian memberikannya kepada Yaya._

 _"_ _Kalau begitu cepatlah tulis, jika sudah selesai kita kirim bersama ya!" setelah itu Nana langsung kembali menulis dikertasnya._

 _Yaya menatap selembar kertas kosong di depannya. Pikirannya masih bingung, sekarang apa yang harus dia tulis? Ditambah lagi, dia menulis surat karena dipaksa oleh sahabatnya, sehingga dia sama sekali tidak tahu harus menulis apa._

 _Yaya pun memutuskan untuk menulis surat dengan asal, dia tidak peduli akan resikonya yang jelas dia ingin segera pulang._

 _Merasa sudah cukup dengan tulisannya, Yaya melipat suratnya. Dia tidak menuliskan namanya, karena dia terlalu malu untuk menulisnya._

 _"_ _Nana kau sudah selesai belum?" Yaya melihat Nana yang masih sibuk menulis._

 _"_ _Belum, sebentar lagi." jawab Nana, tak lama akhirnya Nana melipat suratnya._

 _"_ _Sekrang, suratnya tinggal kita kasih." Ucap Nana senang. Saat Nana ingin berjalan keluar dari kantin, Yaya menahan tangannya._

 _"_ _Apa kita akan memberinya secara langsung?" tanya Yaya dengan nada hati-hati._

 _"_ _Tentu saja." jawab Nana yakin._

 _"_ _Kau ini bagaimana sih Nana? Aku malu jika harus menyerahkannya secara langsung." ucap Yaya, Nana mengerjapkan matanya sesaat._

 _Yaya yang dikenal sebagai gadis pemberani, adil dan bijaksana, merasa malu? Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya._

 _"_ _Kalau begitu... bagaimana caranya kita memberikan surat kita pada mereka?" tanya Nana. Yaya mengusap dagunya sembari berpikir, kemudian dia tersenyum._

 _"_ _Aku tahu!"_

 _O-O-O_

 _"_ _Kak Taufan...temenin aku ke toilet sebentar yuk..."_

 _Taufan yang mendengar permintaan adiknya itu hanya memutar matanya. Pemuda bertopi biru tua itu meletakkan gitarnya diatas meja._

 _"_ _Apa tidak bisa kau tahan dulu sebentar?" tanya Taufan. Pemuda itu melihat adiknya yang sama sekali tidak bisa diam._

 _"_ _Apa kak Taufan mau aku ngompol saat di jalan nanti?" tanya Api balik, Taufan menghela napas pasrah._

 _"_ _Baiklah aku temani. Tapi, jangan lama-lama!" ucap Taufan sambil berdiri dari kursinya._

 _Api pun langsung menarik tangan kakaknya dan berlari meninggalkan ruang musik, dengan tas mereka dan gitar Taufan disana._

 _Nana dan Yaya yang melihat itu pun keluar dari persembunyian mereka. Kedua gadis itu segera memasuki ruang musik dan menutup pintu ruangan tersebut._

 _"_ _Kita harus cepat memasukkan surat kita kedalam tas mereka!" ucap Yaya._

 _"_ _Iya... tapi, tas mereka yang mana?" tanya Nana kebingungan melihat dua tas di depannya._

 _Yaya menatap dua tas yang ada di depannya. Sebenarnya Yaya sendiri tidak tahu mana tas Taufan, karena dia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan tas pemuda itu. Yaya justru selalu memperhatikan wajah Taufan dan apa yang Taufan lakukan disampingnya saja._

 _'_ _Aku benar-benar tidak peka...' batin Yaya frustasi._

 _Saat sang ketua kelas sedang sibuk memperhatikan tas kakak dan adik itu, Nana justru nekat mengambil buku tulis di salah satu tas tersebut._

 _Yaya yang melihat aksi sahabatnya itu pun menatap dengan tatapan tidak percaya._

 _"_ _Nana apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yaya. Sebenarnya sang gadis ingin menulis tindakan Nana ini dalam buku notesnya._

 _Tapi, mana mungkin dia mengatakan jikalau Nana melakukan itu hanya untuk mengirim surat cinta? Sungguh, dia tidak mau menjelaskan itu pada guru mereka nanti._

 _"_ _Aku hanya melihat nama yang tertera pada buku ini saja. Biar ketahuan tas ini milik siapa." jawab Nana sambil memperhatikan buku yang di pegangnya._

 _Yaya pun menghampiri Nana dan melihat nama yang tertera di buku itu._

 ** _Api 9-A_**

 _"_ _Ini buku milik Api..." gumam Nana yang masih bisa didengar oleh Yaya._

 _"_ _Kalau begitu ini tas Api." Ucap Nana sambil menunjuk tas berwarna hitam dengan garis jingga di depannya._

 _Yaya yang mendengar itu pun melihat tas berwarna hitam dengan garis biru tua disampingnya. Dia berjalan mendekati tas tersebut._

 _"_ _Kalau begitu... ini tasnya Taufan." gumam Yaya sambil memperhatikan tas didepannya._

 _Dengan cepat, Yaya memasukkan surat yang digenggamnya ke dalam tas Taufan. Setelah itu, Yaya berlari keluar dengan wajah yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus._

 _Nana yang melihat temannya berlari meninggalkannya pun, segera memasukkan suratnya ke dalam tas milik Api._

 _"_ _Yaya tunggu aku!" seru Nana sambil berlari mengejar sahabatnya itu._

 _O-O-O_

 _"_ _Selamat pagi Taufan!" seru Gopal kepada sahabatnya, Taufan. Pemuda bertopi miring itu pun tersadar dari lamunannya._

 _"_ _Ah... iya, selamat pagi Gopal!" balas Taufan._

 _Gopal yang melihat keanehan dari Taufan pun menghampiri pemuda itu._

 _"_ _Kau kenapa?" bisik Gopal._

 _Taufan menatap Gopal dengan tatapan ragu. Dia menoleh kepalanya kesamping, dan melihat Yaya sedang berkutit dengan buku pelajarannya. Pemuda itu pun mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Gopal._

 _"_ _Kau bisa bantu aku?" tanya Taufan. Gopal mengernyit tak paham._

 _"_ _Bantu apa?" tanya Gopal balik._

 _Taufan terdiam. Kemudian Taufan merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas. Gopal melihat kertas itu dengan tatapan bingung._

 _"_ _Sebenarnya kemarin aku mendapatkan ini." bisik Taufan._

 _"_ _Coba aku lihat." bisik Gopal sambil mengambil kertas yang ada di tangan Taufan._

 _Gopal pun membuka kertas itu dan membaca isinya. Kata demi kata dia telusuri dan dia baca._

 _Beberapa saat kemudian, Gopal selesai membaca surat itu dan Taufan bisa melihat sahabatnya sedang menahan tawa._

 _"_ _Pffft... Taufan ini kan..." bisik Gopal sembari menahan tawanya. Taufan memutar matanya._

 _"_ _Iya aku tahu. Apa kau tahu siapa yang mengirimnya?" tanya Taufan. Gopal memasang tampang berpikir._

 _"_ _Kenapa kau ingin mengetahui siapa yang mengirim surat ini?" tanya Gopal._

 _"_ _Aku harus menjelaskan pada orang yang mengirim surat ini bahwa aku..." Taufan menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, kemudian kembali melanjutkannya._

 _"_ _Bahwa aku... sudah menyukai seseorang." bisik Taufan lirih._

 _Baik Taufan ataupun Gopal, mereka tidak tahu bahwa sedari tadi Yaya mendengar obrolan mereka._

 _Mata gadis itu mulai memanas, sebisa mungkin Yaya menahan diri agar air matanya tidak jatuh. Mulut dan tangan Yaya bergetar, badannya terasa lemas._

 _Waktu seakan terasa lambat saat Yaya mendengar kenyataan pahit itu. Cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Yaya memejamkan matanya dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada bukunya._

 _"_ _Aku seperti tahu tulisan ini." bisik Gopal._

 _Yaya tersentak saat mendengar penuturan Gopal._

 _"_ _Benarkah? Siapa yang mengirim surat ini?" tanya Taufan penasaran._

 _Dengan cepat, Yaya berdiri dari kursinya dan segera berlari keluar kelas. Dia tidak peduli dengan tatapan heran dari banyak orang yang jelas, Yaya tidak mau mendengar Gopal memberitahu kalau yang mengirim surat itu adalah dirinya._

 _Sakit._

 _Sesak._

 _Berbagai perasaan bercampur aduk dalam hatinya, perlahan air matanya jatuh melewati pipinya. Jika ini mimpi buruk, Yaya ingin segera bangun._

 _Tapi, mau berapa kali Yaya berharap._

 _Semua ini tetaplah nyata._

 _O-O-O_

 ** _2 months later_**

 _"_ _Cepat berbaris!"_

 _Tak terasa, dua bulan sudah berlalu dan sekarang murid-murid sekolah menengah pertama Pulau Rintis, sedang bersiap untuk mengadakan acara perpisahan di KL selama 2 hari 1 malam._

 _Yaya bersyukur, karena dia bisa lulus Ujian Nasional dengan nilai tertinggi. Meski cukup kesusahan saat belajar dikarnakan Yaya selalu teringat dengan perkataan Taufan._

 _'_ _Aku... sudah menyukai seseorang.'_

 _Yaya heran dengan dirinya sendiri, kenapa Yaya masih terus mengingat kejadian itu sampai sekarang. Dan karena memikirkannya, nilai Matematikanya menjadi menurun._

 _Yaya menghela napas berat, daripada mengingat hal yang sudah berlalu, Yaya ingin bisa menghibur pikirannya dengan acara perpisahan ini. Ya, dia memerlukan hiburan dan istirahat._

 _"_ _Yaya, bagaimana dengan kelas 9-C? Apa sudah siap?" tanya seorang guru kepada Yaya. Sang ketua kelas tersenyum._

 _"_ _Semua sudah siap cikgu." jawab Yaya, sang guru mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan Yaya._

 _Yaya memutuskan untuk segera menyusul teman-temannya dilapangan. Saat ditengah perjalanan, Yaya merasa saku celana bergetar. Yaya merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan handphone merah mudanya._

 _Sang gadis mengernyit saat melihat ada satu pesan dengan nomor tidak dikenal. Yaya pun melihat pesan tersebut._

 ** _[ Hai...mungkin kau tidak tahu aku, tapi aku tahu kau. Baiklah sepertinya aku terlalu banyak berbasa-basi ^^. Kau ingin tahu siapa aku? Nanti dulu! Saat kita sudah sampai di penginapan, aku akan memberitahu siapa diriku. Tenang saja... aku bukan orang jahat :), sampai jumpa lagi~ ]_**

 _Yaya menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Siapa yang mengirim pesan ini? Saat Yaya masih sibuk dengan pikirannya, seseorang memanggil namanya._

 _"_ _Yaya." sang ketua kelas menoleh dan melihat gadis berkerudung jingga yang merupakan sahabatnya._

 _"_ _Apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo! Sebentar lagi kita akan memasuki bis." ucap Nana._

 _Yaya pun melihat jam tangannya, yang benar saja sekarang sudah pukul 07.00, sedangkan waktu memasuki bis pada pukul 07.05 dan waktu keberangkatan pada pukul 07.10._

 _Yaya pun berlari kecil menghampiri Nana._

 _"_ _Ayo!"_

 _O-O-O_

 _BRAK_

 _Nana terlonjak kaget saat pintu kamarnya dibanting oleh seseorang, gadis berkerudung jingga itu menoleh kearah pintu dan melihat sahabatnya, Yaya._

 _"_ _Nana tolong aku!" ucap Yaya._

 _Nana mengernyit dahi bingung._

 _"_ _Kau kenapa Yaya?" tanya Nana heran. Yaya pun menutup pintu kamar dan mendekati Nana._

 _"_ _Begini... tadi pagi saat disekolah, aku mendapat pesan dari orang yang tidak dikenal..." Yaya menghentikan ucapannya._

 _"_ _Terus...?" tanya Nana._

 _"_ _Saat sudah sampai disini, orang itu memberitahu siapa dirinya." ucap Yaya lagi._

 _"_ _Siapa?" tanya Nana penasaran._

 _"_ _TAUFAN!" Nana membulatkan matanya._

 _"_ _APA?!" teriak Nana tidak percaya._

 _"_ _Bagaimana ini? Dia tidak berhenti mengirim pesan padaku..." Yaya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya._

 _Nana masih terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Yaya. Taufan mengirim pesan? Tapi untuk apa?_

 _Nana menutup mata lalu mengambil napas dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Dia membuka matanya dan melihat Yaya sedang menggigit jari tangannya gelisah._

 _"_ _Bisaku lihat pesannya?" tanya Nana sedikit tenang._

 _Yaya awalnya sedikit ragu, tapi kemudian dia mengeluarkan handphone berwarna pink dari saku celananya dan memberikannya pada Nana._

 _Nana menerima handphone Yaya, dia menyalakan handphone ditangannya dan membuka daftar pesan._

 ** _08xxxxxxxxxx:_**

 ** _[ Hai...mungkin kau tidak tahu aku, tapi aku tahu kau. Baiklah sepertinya aku terlalu banyak berbasa-basi ^^. Kau ingin tahu siapa aku? Nanti dulu! Saat kita sudah sampai di penginapan, aku akan memberitahu siapa diriku. Tenang saja... aku bukan orang jahat :), sampai jumpa lagi~ ]_**

 ** _08xxxxxxxxxx:_**

 ** _[ Hahaha maaf menunggu lama. Sesuai janjiku aku akan memberitahu siapa diriku, aku Taufan ^^ ]_**

 ** _Yaya:_**

 ** _[ Kenapa kau mengirimku pesan? Udah gitu pakai rahasiaan lagi -_- ]_**

 ** _08xxxxxxxxxx:  
[ Hehehe maaf :P. Aku cuma mengikuti cewek yang mengirimiku surat tapi tidak diberi nama. ]_**

 ** _Yaya:_**

 ** _[ Maksudmu? ]_**

 ** _08xxxxxxxxxx:_**

 ** _[ Bukan apa-apa... ngomong-ngomong, kamu lagi ngapain? ]_**

 ** _Yaya:_**

 ** _[ Aku sedang merapikan tas, kau sendiri? ]_**

 ** _08xxxxxxxxxx:_**

 ** _[ Aku sedang siap-siap buat mandi. Si Gopal mandi lama banget -_- ]_**

 ** _Yaya:_**

 ** _[ Oh... kalau begitu, aku mandi dulu ya... ]_**

 ** _08xxxxxxxxxx:_**

 ** _[ Oke, tapi jangan lama-lama! ]_**

 ** _08xxxxxxxxxx:_**

 ** _[ Yaya. ]_**

 ** _08xxxxxxxxxx:_**

 ** _[ Kau sudah selesai mandi? ]_**

 ** _08xxxxxxxxxx:_**

 ** _[ YAYA... ]_**

 ** _Yaya:_**

 ** _[ Iya ada apa? ]_**

 ** _08xxxxxxxxxx:_**

 ** _[ Akhirnya kau menjawab juga. ]_**

 ** _Yaya:_**

 ** _[ Hehehe maaf...memangnya ada apa? Kok kayak ada sesuatu yang penting ]_**

 ** _08xxxxxxxxxx:_**

 ** _[ Tidak... aku hanya mau mengobrol dengan teman sebangkuku. Tidak boleh ya? ]_**

 ** _Yaya:_**

 ** _[ Bukan itu maksudku. ]_**

 ** _08xxxxxxxxxx:_**

 ** _[ Kalau begitu tidak apa-apa kan, kalau aku mengirim pesan padamu? ]_**

 ** _08xxxxxxxxxx:_**

 ** _[ Tuh kan... tidak dijawab lagi. ]_**

 ** _08xxxxxxxxxx:_**

 ** _[Yaya?]_**

 ** _08xxxxxxxxxx:_**

 ** _[Yaya, jawab dong...]_**

 ** _08xxxxxxxxxx:_**

 ** _[Kamu kenapa? Kok nggak dijawab-jawab?]_**

 ** _08xxxxxxxxxx:_**

 ** _[Yaya!]_**

 _Nana melihatnya dengan tatapan datar, dia merasa sedikit kasihan dengan Yaya._

 _"_ _Bagaimana ini? Dia menerorku, dia pasti tahu jikalau aku yang mengirim surat itu padanya. Apa yang harus kulakukan, Nana?" ucap Yaya dengan nada putus asa._

 _Nana tidak tega melihat sahabatnya kebingungan seperti ini. Seandainya dia tidak memaksa Yaya mengirim surat, semua ini mungkin tidak akan terjadi._

 _Akhirnya, Nana memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan melalui handphone Yaya._

 _Yaya yang melihat Nana mengetik sesuatu melalui handphonenya pun menjadi panik._

 _"_ _Apa yang kau lakukan Nana?" tanya Yaya._

 _"_ _Aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan." jawab Nana sambil mengembalikan handphone Yaya kepada pemiliknya._

 _"_ _Sebaiknya kau kembali kekamarmu Yaya. Sekarang sudah malam, dan sebentar lagi Nabilah akan kembali kesini." ucap Nana._

 _Yaya mengangguk dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Nana. Di tengah jalan Yaya berhenti dan menyalakan handphonenya, dia membuka pesan dia dan Taufan._

 ** _Yaya:_**

 ** _[ Jangan pernah kau mengirim pesan padaku lagi! mengerti? ]_**

 _Melihat pesan itu, Yaya yakin bahwa sebenarnya itu merupakan kata yang cukup kasar. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Yaya juga ingin masalah ini cepat selesai._

 _Gadis itu menhela napas sebelum kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya._

 _O-O-O_

 _Dua minggu setelah acara perpisahan itu, Yaya merasa tidak ingin kesekolah lagi. tapi keinginannya langsung musnah saat mengetahui dia harus melakukan cap tiga jari dan mengambil ijazahnya._

 _Langkah demi langkah terasa berat bagi Yaya, gadis berkerudung merah muda itu berharap, agar tidak bertemu dengan Taufan nanti._

 _Baru saja dia sampai di depan lobby sekolah, dia sudah melihat pemandangan yang menyakitkan. Taufan sedang mengobrol dengan seorang gadis. Entah mengapa, Yaya merasa hati begitu sesak saat melihat Taufan sedang mengobrol dengan... kalau tdak salah Ying atau siapa itu._

 _Yaya melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat melewati Taufan dan Ying. Entah perasaannya saja, tapi dia merasa bahwa Taufan sedang menatapnya._

 _Saat Yaya berada didepan kelasnya, seseorang memanggilnya._

 _"_ _Yaya? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Nana. Yaya menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum._

 _"_ _Aku hanya ingin mengambil barang-barangku saja kok." jawab Yaya._

 _Gadis berkerudung merah muda itu memasuki kelas dan dia menuju tempat duduknya. Dia menatap samping tempat duduknya, dimana Taufan duduk tepat disampingnya._

 _Yaya segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan mendekati mejanya. Dia sedikit membungkuk untuk mengambil barang-barangnya yang ada didalam laci mejanya, dan memasukkannya kedalam tasnya._

 _Setelah mengambil barang-barangnya, Yaya berjalan mendekati Nana._

 _"_ _Oh iya... ngomong-ngomong, kamu sudah melakukan cap tiga jari?" tanya Nana._

 _"_ _Belum." jawab Yaya sambil menggelengkan kepala._

 _"_ _Kalau begitu, ayo kita segera ke ruang Tata Usaha!" ajak Nana._

 _"_ _Eh? Kenapa kesana?" tanya Yaya._

 _"_ _Kita melakukan cap tiga jari disana." jawab Nana._

 _"_ _Benarkah? Kalau begitu, ayo kita segera kesana." ucap Yaya. Kedua gadis itu pun berlari meninggalkan kelas._

 _O-O-O_

 _Sekarang, Yaya dan Nana sedang berbaris di belakang untuk melakukan cap tiga jari. Sebenarnya, Yaya sama sekali tidak mau berdiri di belakang Nana tapi, sahabatnya itu terus memaksanya._

 _Dengan terpaksa Yaya menuruti keinginannya dan berdiri dipaling belakang. Tak lama kemudian ada seseorang yang berdiri dibelakang Yaya._

 _Sang gadis menengok sedikit kebelakang untuk mengetahui siapa yang berdiri dibelakangnya, dan betapa tidak beruntungnya dia, saat Yaya mengetahui bahwa Taufanlah yang berdiri dibelakangnya._

 _Hati Yaya terasa teriris dan sesak. Sungguh, rasanya Yaya ingin sekali menerobos antrian agar bisa menghindar dari Taufan, tapi mana mungkin dia melakukannya._

 _Satu persatu murid maju dan saat giliran Yaya tiba, sang gadis dengan cepat melakukan cap tiga jari. Setelah semua sudah dilakukan, Yaya dengan cepat keluar dari barisan dan berlari menjauhi Taufan._

 _Yaya paham sekarang, berapa kalipun dia berusaha melupakan perasaan itu, perasaannya akan tetap menjadi-jadi tiap kali dia berusaha. Tapi, apa yang harus dia perbuat?_

 _Sampai Yaya memutuskan, untuk menganggap semua ini tidak pernah terjadi._

 _Iya..._

 _Semua ini..._

 _Tidak pernah terjadi..._

 _Flash back off_

* * *

Yaya tertawa miris mengingat kejadian setahun yang lalu. Kenapa takdir seakan tidak bisa membiarkan dia bebas? Kenapa begitu sulit untuk terlepas dari masa lalunya?

Semenjak pengambilan ijazah, Yaya tidak pernah lagi mendapatkan pesan dari Taufan. Pemuda itu juga sudah berhenti memperhatikannya dan mendekatinya.

Sang gadis merasa lega tapi, saat bersamaan dia merasa sedih melihat perubahan sikap Taufan kepadanya. Tapi, bukankah dia sudah tidak mengharapkannya lagi? Kenapa dia merasa dadanya sakit, saat mengetahui Taufan berpacaran dengan Ying?

Yaya menghela napas berat, sang gadis memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Baru saja Yaya membalikkan badannya, tanpa sengaja tubuhnya mengenai seseorang.

Dan mungkin saja Yaya akan terjatuh jika saja tidak ada tangan kekar yang menahan pundaknya. Sang gadis mendongak dan melihat sepasang mata berwarna merah menyala.

Yaya kaget saat melihat wajah orang didepannya sangat mirip dengan Taufan, yang membedakan hanyalah warna mata dan ekpresinya saja.

"Hati-hati kalau mau jalan!" ucapnya dengan nada dingin.

Yaya tersadar dari lamunannya, saat mendengar pemuda di depannya berbicara dengan nada yang terkesan dingin.

Wajah sang gadis memerah saat menyadari jarak dia dan pemuda itu terbilang cukup dekat, ditambah lagi tangan pemuda itu memegang pundaknya dengan erat.

"Ma... maaf." Ucap Yaya gugup. Sang pemuda melepaskan pegangannya dari undak Yaya.

Keheningan terjadi diantara mereka, baik Yaya maupun pemuda itu, tidak ada yang membuka suara. Karena tidak tahan dengan keheningan disekitarnya, Yaya pun membuka suara.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu disini. Apa kau murid baru?" tanya Yaya.

"Iya." jawab pemuda itu singkat.

Yaya menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian gadis berkerudung merah muda itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Namaku Yaya. Kalau kau siapa?" tanya Yaya sambil memperkenalkan diri. Pemuda itu menatapnya sebentar sebelum menjawab.

"Halilintar." jawabnya tanpa menerima uluran tangan dari Yaya. Sang gadis menurunkan tangannya perlahan.

"Kalau begitu, salam kenal ya." ucap Yaya dengan lebar.

Tanpa mereka sadari, bahwa sesungguhnya takdir telah mengikat mereka berdua dengan benang merah.

* * *

THE END (dengan gajenya)

* * *

 **Hai semuanya saya kembali lagi ^^**

 **Sebenarnya fanfic ini adalah sebuah ide iseng, dikarnakan saya tidak mendapatkan asupan BBB x Yaya, jadi saya bikin sendiri#dijitak**

 **Dan juga sebagian dari fanfic ini berasal dari kisah nyata shoujo sendiri. Jadi maaf jika alurnya kepanjangan, feelnya nggak dapet dan alur ceritanya gaje**

 **Shoujo sempat berpikir untuk membuat sequelnya, tapi ini baru kemungkinan aja kok#dilemparsandal**

 **Segini saja dari saya**

 **Silahkan reviewnya~**


End file.
